


Exile

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Vandal Savage, Gary background speculation, Gen, Vandad, Vandal Savage is Gary Green's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There was a reason he wanted Gary gone.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Exile

Gary knew they would find out eventually — his father had warned him for years. He had been in danger so Vandal had sent him somewhere were the Thanagarians couldn't find Gary. Not because Vandal cared about him, no he considered his son to be a waste of space. It was the fact that Gary knew too much about his plans for them. Gary was a leak he had to plug so Vandal abandoned him

That little orphanage that knew no time seem to be a good place to hidehim until Rip had to ruin all of his father’s plans. The Thanagarians always knew that Vandal Savage would be the cause of their extinction and when Gary appear in the timeline once again, they made their plans. So they kidnapped him and got an unwanted stowaway in the process. That didn’t matter, however, they would still defeat Savage and it was just an added bonus that they had to torture Gary to do it — hopefully the Legends would never come looking for him.

If their Intel was correct, it would be awhile until they even noticed that he was gone.


End file.
